powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia
Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (害水大臣ケガレシア, Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia, 1-49) is the human-looking general with the Kegastick (ケガスティック, Kegasutikku) who leads the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark's sea-based Barbaric Machine Beasts. She has artificial human-like skin that regenerates and shoots steam from the projections on her back armor if she is in a foul mood. The handle on her head cuts off this leakage. She ends her sentences with "Ojaru", is a heavy drinker who hates to be called "Old Lady", sometimes enlarging from the anger being too much to fume out of her. While under the guise of Rena Kegareshi (汚石 冷奈, Kegareshi Rena), Kegalesia develops a vendetta against Hanto Jou, due to his falling in love with her guise and calling her endearing names, like "pure," which are offensive to members of the Gaiark. It was with this taboo that she could never fall in love with Nigorl, as his ideas were the opposite of the Gaiark's. While the Go-ongers were trapped in Samurai World, Kegalesia accidentally separates her Kegalesia Soul (ケガレシアソウル, Kegareshia Sōru) from her body, with her soul set into BOMPER by the other Ministers to convert the robot into Bompelesia (ボンパレシア, Bonpareshia) so they can take adventage of the situation by setting a trap. However, Bomper manages to regain control and ejects the Kegalesia Soul prior to being reinstalled back in her body. She occasionally joined Saki Rouyama and Miu Sutou in the 3-girl idol group G3 Princess, though the second time ended with her enlarging and being knocked into the distance by Engine-O G12. Due to her nature as a Water Pollution branch member, she can execute Water Pollution Fusion (害水合身, Gaisui Gasshin) with any member of the same branch, boosting up their power as a result. Her name is from on the Japanese word for "to get dirty" (汚れる, kegareru). After Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein arrived to take control of the Gairak, both Keglesia and Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas became greatly displeased that Yogoshimacritein was treating them as nothing more than pawns, which became worse after he was using them as shields to protect himself from the Go-onger's attacks. Eventually as an act of defiance, Kegalesia aided Kitaneidas in destroying Infinite Wastebin, only to be seriously damaged by Yogoshimacritein. In her last act, she reveals the location of the Deus Haguru Magear where the source of the Gairak's power was to Sosuke, Renn, and Saki. This allowed the three to realize they had to destroy it to save Hanto, Gunpei, Hiroto, Miu and the other Engines. Kegalesia and Kitaneidas then shut down as they tried to embrace their hands together one last time. Her name is from on the Japanese word for "to get dirty" (汚れる, kegareru). Before entering battle, Kelgalesia says, "The muddied and fetid waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" (濁り腐った水よ！　わらわ、害水大臣ケガレシア, Nigori kutta mizu yo! Warawa, Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia). After transforming into her true form as part of the one-time only G3 Princess idol group, Kelgalesia says, "Love me or Regret it!! Kegalesia" (惚れなきゃ後悔！！ケガレシア, Horenakya Kōkai!! Kegareshia). As part of G3 Princess with Go-on Yellow and Silver, she performs Princess Cannonball (プリンセスキャノンボール, Purinsesu Kyanonbōru), after performing G3 Triangle (Ｇ３トライアングル, Jī Surī Toraianguru) which passes the ball made by them. See Also Tenaya 7/15 - Her Power Rangers equivalent. Category:Sentai Villains Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger